imanewuserproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
ImANewUser Amazing Race 9
This is the ninth installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. This is the first season that has been hosted in RFF, another forum. After Forumsnet experienced some issues, the ninth season was hosted in RFF for a smooth race. Leaderboard * Red means the team was eliminated. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward this leg. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * A « means the team was U-Turned. A » means the team used their U-Turn. A «» indicates an unused U-Turn. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection route marker. Leg Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. # The World Is Waiting For You - ImANewUser # She Likes 'Em Apples - David # I Don't Want A Face Lift Again - Gretchen # Maybe Tammy Can Help Us With The Bean - Mary # How Low Can You Go? - Joyce Prizes * Leg 1 – A trip to Los Cabos * Leg 2 – A trip to Puerto Vallarta * Leg 3 – A trip to the Turks & Caicos * Leg 4 – A trip to St. Lucia * Leg 5 – Off-road motorcycle for each member * Leg 6 – * Leg 7 – * Leg 8 – * Leg 9 – * Leg 10 – * Leg 11 – * Leg 12 – * Leg 13 – * Leg 14 - $1,000,000 Elimination Station The first twelve eliminated teams were sequestered in a resort located in Sao Tome & Principe. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After Leg 1, Flo & Zach and Joseph & Monica arrived at the villa. Flo & Monica went out for a swim, while the guys took a rest on the beds. The teams then speculated that Terence & Sarah are the next team eliminated. * After Leg 2, Kynt & Vyxsin arrived at the villa. The teams at the villa were surprised at the elimination and the dating goths recalled their loss. They speculated that Uchenna & Joyce could join them next. * After Leg 3, Kris & Jon joined the teams at the villa. The teams were surprised, but not completely shocked to see them. The teams then went out for a swim. * After Leg 4, Duke & Lauren arrived at the villa. The five teams then decided to go on a nature hike, then played a game of flag football. * After Leg 5, Anita & Arthur arrived next at the villa. The teams were shocked to see the former frontrunners eliminated. The married beekeepers then told the others of their mishaps in Costa Rica & Jamaica. Race Locations Leg 1 (United States of America → Uruguay) * Las Vegas, United States of America (Caesar's Palace) (Starting Line) * Las Vegas (McCarran International Airport) to Montevideo, Uruguay (Carrasco International Airport) * Montevideo (Tres Cruces Bus Terminal) to Punta del Este (Punta del Este Bus Station) * Punta del Este (The Hand) * Punta del Este (Dock) to Gorriti Island * Gorriti Island to Punta del Este (Dock) * Maldonado (Meat Warehouse) * Maldonado (La Rosada Carniceria) * Punta del Este (Punta del Este Lighthouse) * Punta del Este (Blue & White Hotel) * Maldonado (Cachimba del Rey) * Punta Ballena (Casa Pueblo) Additional Tasks * At Gorriti Island, teams had to search for one of four different departure times hidden on 17 trees. * At the meat warehouse, teams had to carry a 55 pound slab of meat 10 miles (16 km) to the La Rosada Carniceria. The Detour for this Leg of the Race was Zips or Chips. In Zips, Teams had to ascend into a penthouse and travel by zip-line down to the hotel pool to receive their next clue. In Chips, Teams had to play roulette in the hotel casino with 20 chips and would receive their clue if they won a game. If they lost all of their chips they would have to do the Zips task. For this Roadblock, that team member must search for thirty people who will be willing to drink water from the well. Once that team member gets thirty people, they'll get their next clue. For this leg's Fast Forward, that team must make their way to the Punta del Este Lighthouse. Once there, they must finish a 50-pound slab of meat. Leg 2 (Uruguay → Chile) * Punta del Este (Capitan Corbeta CA Curbelo International Airport) to Puerto Montt, Chile (El Tepual Airport) * Puerto Montt (Puerto Montt Port) to Ancud, Chiloe Island * Ancud (Cabañas Gaviotas) * Dalcahue (Farm) * Dalcahue (San Juan Fishing Village) * Dalcahue (San Juan Central Plaza) * Dalcahue (Overlook) Additional Tasks * At the fishing village, in an unaired task, teams had to paint a boat frame and carry a canoe to their next destination. The Roadblock required the team member to carry crates filled with apples and crush 1000 apples using farm equipment. The Detour in this leg was Casa or Concha. In Casa, teams had to haul a mobile home out of the lake with the help of two bulls. In Concha, teams had to pull four clam cages out of the water and retrieve 100 clams. For this leg's Fast Forward, that team must have each of its members eat 2 kg of smoked clams. Leg 3 (Chile → South Africa) * Puerto Montt (El Tepual Airport) to Cape Town, South Africa (Cape Town International Airport) * Cape Town (Robben Island) * Cape Town (Valley Gun Club) * Cape Town (Kalk Bay Harbor) * Cape Town (Atlantis Dunes) * Cape Town (Langa) * Cape Town (Rhodes Memorial) Additional Tasks * At Atlantis Dunes, both team members had to slide down the dune in a board and go over an arch to receive their next clue. The Detour on this leg was Dance or Deliver. In Dance, teams wear an orange costume and they danced with a local troupe until they made R 25 in tips. In Deliver, teams delivered 250 lb (110 kg) of fish. The Roadblock was to buy a Smiley (sheep's head) and a box of Epsom salts, then deliver them as an offering to a healer. who will then give them a bitter potion, to drink. Team members must drink all of the potion to get their next clue. To win the Fast Forward, teams had to travel to Valley Gun Club and shoot to six Flying Discs. Leg 4 (South Africa → Costa Rica) * Cape Town (Cape Town International Airport) to San Jose, Costa Rica (Juan Santamaría International Airport) * San Jose (Public Parking Adrian) * Volcan Poas * Alajuela (Doka Estate) * Jaco (Roca Loca Surf Shop) * Quepos (Malecon) In the Roadblock, one person from each team searched for a red bean among 800 pounds of coffee beans. The Detour was Relic or Ripe. In Relic, teams had to recover four Mayan relics. In Ripe, teams had to harvest 15 bushels of bananas. For the Fast Forward, teams had to paint two cartwheels with the same design as the sample they were given. Leg 5 (Costa Rica → Jamaica) * Grecia (La Iglesia de Metal) * San Jose (Juan Santamaría International Airport) to Kingston, Jamaica (Norman Manley International Airport) * Port Antonio (Frenchman's Cove) * Port Antonio (Grants Level) * Montego Bay (Round Hill Cottage 16) For this Roadblock, that team member must do the limbo and go as low as possible to have an earlier departure time the following morning. After eight attempts, teams will spend the night at the cove & depart tomorrow morning. The Detour for this leg had teams choose between Raft It & Build It. In Raft It, teams had to travel 8 miles (13 km) up the Rio Grande on bamboo rafts with only a pole to steer. In Build It, teams had to build bamboo rafts using the tools provided. Once the raft is complete, they had to sail across the river to get their next clue and then back to the starting point. To win this leg's Fast Forward, that team must perform a sample of reggae music for 30 minutes to the satisfaction of the reggae instructor. Leg 6 (Jamaica → France) * Lucea (Cool Breeze House Onion Shack) * Lucea (Three Dives Jerk Shack) * Montego Bay (Sangster International Airport) to Ajaccio, Corsica France (Ajaccio - Campo dell'Oro Airport) * Ajaccio (Napoleon's Birthplace) * Ajaccio (Harbor) * Calvi (Camp Rafalli) * Zilia (Winery) Additional Tasks * At the Cool Breeze House Onion Shack, teams picked up a sack of 50 onions, then traveled to Three Dives Jerk Shack to chop the 50 onions. In this leg's Detour, teams chose between Climb Up or Fly Behind. In Climb Up, teams used a mechanical ascender to climb a 45-foot rock wall. Once at the top, they had to find a French legionnaire who would give them a medal before rappelling 75 feet down to receive their next clue. In Fly Behind, teams had to choose a Zodiac boat & as one team member is riding the Zodiac, the other had to search among 25 buoys for one of 12 with a clue attached. For this leg's Fast Forward, that team must locate a harbor in Corsica, and dress in old-style diving suits weighing more than 100 pounds each. To win the Fast Forward, both team members must walk across the ocean floor to a lobster trap and get the next clue inside. Leg 7 Leg 8 Leg 9 Leg 10 Leg 11 Leg 12 Leg 13 Leg 14 External Links * ImANewUser Amazing Race 9 on RFF References